


my heart flies to you on paper wings

by apotheosizing



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Letters, Multi, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apotheosizing/pseuds/apotheosizing
Summary: An enterprising thief intercepts several interesting pieces of correspondence in the Flit.
Relationships: February of the Calendar Council/Mr Iron (Fallen London), Mr Apples | Mr Hearts/Mr Iron (Fallen London)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	my heart flies to you on paper wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stranger__aeons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger__aeons/gifts).



> i feel like i made feb mean in this but is it not her right to be mean

Deftly, your hand dips into the fallen bag, retrieving a number of letters before it hit the ground. You disappear into the shadows just before the courier's yelp of surprise and trace the familiar route back to your lodgings. The hour is late, the weather just cool enough to prompt stoking the hearth before you take a seat in your favourite chair to peruse your prizes.

The first letter is addressed to one of the Bazaar's many spires, stamped with golden wax in the shape of the insignia of Mr Hearts. Involuntarily, your eyesbrows raise - this is much higher profile that your usual fare. Its contents are exceedingly illuminating:

_My beloved Iron,_

_I cannot help but think of you on this smoggy morning. I must admit, I've always felt that London paled in comparison to the other jewels of the Neath but the things the one you love cherishes seem to shine a little brighter than when beheld in your own eyes._

_I attended the auction of my gift several nights ago. Of course, you know I was there; though you turned away, I cherish the moments when your eyes alighted on me with surprise. I mention the matter not to chide you, I cannot dissuade your heart any more than I can my own, but to offer my usual elaborations in the spirit of the tradition. I apologies if these are inadequate, I do not have Pages' gift for words._

_I love you with the love that sunk the cities and would happily pay a graver price for it than they. I love you with the love that drove the knife into the candlewax and would wield it all the sharper. I love you with the love you hold for another. I love you even though you do not love me in kind._

_Until next year._

_Yours entirely,_

_Hearts_

Tucked innocently into the discarded envelope was a shorter missive, written in a different hand. Its presence surprises you, as there were no obvious signs of the letter being tampered with at first glance. With some careful examination, you notice the thin slash in the envelope, made with utmost precision. The contents of the letter are equally deliberate:

_Dearest Mr Hearts,_

_My my, you took quite a risk in sending this through normal channels. However, I won't claim that I don't understand the romantic impulse. Your words are quite moving, it is truly a shame that your beloved will never read it._

_It has been well-known among certain interested parties that the Masters have a vested interest in love. Our understanding of why has always been without any clear foundations but I'm sure the usual debates will flare up again with the knowledge that you are entangled in it yourselves._

_How unfortunate that after years, it does not even entertain your overtures. A piece of friendly advice from a rival: you might be better served by joining us in the Games. Actions speak louder than empty words of devotion._

_Better luck next time,_

_The Second Month_

You rise from your chair, cursing the bleeding heart that compels you to don your hat and coat and amble toward the Ormolu door of the Bazaar to slip the letter under its gap. As the letter leaves your hand, you make a silent promise to allow February to best you on your next excursion into the Forgotten Quarter.

Many days later, you happen to come into possession of another handful of letters. All but one contain information that would fetch a decent price amongst your compatriots, with the information contained in that last being of merely personal interest:

_HEARTS,_

_NO LOVE STORIES. NO EXCEPTIONS._

_IRON_

_PS. FEBRUARY, UNDER THE ASSUMPTION YOU WILL GET YOUR HANDS ON THIS, THE SAME GOES FOR YOU._

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen London is © 2019 and ™ Failbetter Games Limited: www.fallenlondon.com. This is an unofficial fan work.


End file.
